Blissful Ends
by LittleTayy
Summary: The last thing you see before you slowly drift off into the dark abyss is the bright lights of the Capitol in the distance. Previously, An Attempt in the Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**An Attempt in the Dark **

_Emily's POV_

You sit on the edge of your bed, staring at the bottle of pills and pen and paper in front of you. You're not sure which one to pick up first.  
>You think maybe you should take the pills first but you reason, you would probably fall into the darkness before you could get out everything you wanted to say. So you reach for the pen and paper, resting them comfortably in your lap. Surprisingly you're not sure what to write; should you let out all your thoughts and emotions or just say something<br>simple. In the end you just write, I'm sorry; you don't particularly feel like giving a long winded explanation. You don't feel you're actions need explaining in the first place.  
>You lean back on your bed now, taking the bottle of pills off your nightstand. You hold them in your hand like you're weighing them. You just look at them for several long moments, contemplating what it is you're about to do. You finger the lid, twisting and turning it nervously. You're not crying or angry or sad, no, you've already resigned to your fate but you're stalling. You feel like there's another way, something else that will make you better but even the thought isn't enough to dissuade you. You are tired and exhausted. You're ready for it to be over already and you don't care how much it'll hurt the people closest to you because for once you're allowed to be selfish, to do something for you.<br>So you empty the whole contents of the bottle into your hand and quickly swallow as many as you can with the help of a glass of water. You gulp down every single pill till you're light headed and dizzy. Black spots start to appear before your eyes and you slowly slide down to lie in your bed.  
>It takes too much effort to turn onto your side so you only make half a turn to look out your bedroom window. The night sky is gorgeously lit up and you can see for miles around from your apartment. The last thing you see before you slowly drift off into the dark abyss is the bright lights of the Capitol in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is really short I know, probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Anyway, this was written a while ago and I decided to post it. I've got some more written so if you want to see more just let me know. :) CT. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**An Attempt in the Dark**

You awake to bright lights and beeps. You wonder for a moment if you've died and gone to heaven but then 'you reason if you had died you definitely wouldn't end up in heaven.  
>It takes a moment for the haze to clear and you see the worried face of some one that you can't quite place in your state. You hear someone talking to you but you're too tired to listen so instead you slowly close your eyes hoping to drown out everything else.<p>

It feels like only moments later that you awake again. This time things aren't as hazy and you know you're not dead. You can feel some one clutching at your hand but you can't see who it is.  
>Your stomach feels sore and so does your throat but you're not exactly sure why. Your arms and legs feel lax and heavy, like you haven't moved them for sometime. Your eyes are properly open now and you are finally able to make out the person holding your hand; your mother. By the look on her drawn face you suppose you've been out for longer then you thought.<br>It's a shock too to see your mother clutching your hand by your bedside. Out of all the people you thought you'd wake up to none of them had been your mother. Penelope and JJ were on the top of that list, followed closely by Derek and then Spencer.  
>In fact the one person you do want there with you probably wouldn't be welcome. He may not have been the best influence on you but you loved him and he you. You want to ask about him but you're not entirely sure your mother will know who you are talking about.<br>You are pulled from your thoughts however when you hear you're mother talking to you. You focus all your attention on her, trying carefully to listen to her. You think you hear her say something about flying in from the Ukraine when she heard and being there with you for days. You find it ironic that she has finally focused on your life only after you've attempted to kill yourself.  
>'Mother,' you croak your voice rough and husky from disuse, 'What are you doing here?' you ask. She looks devastated by the question but at the moment you can't bring yourself to care. All you want is to be blissfully dead, without the worries of your life but you doubt that's going to happen anytime soon now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Most of these chapters will be fairly short. I can't seem to write in 1st person for an extended period of time. Haha. Please review. I'd like to know what you think. :) CT.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**An Attempt in the Dark**

_Derek's POV_

You pace in the waiting room, not sure what to think. You remember going over to her house, you'd been planning to cheer her up because you'd noticed she was a little down but when you'd gotten there she hadn't opened the door after 10 minutes so you used your key. You'd checked the house then headed to her bedroom reluctantly because you didn't really want to invade her personal space anymore then you already had. You're glad you did though because when you saw her laying on her bed like that you knew something was wrong.

It's been a blur since then, three days have passed and she's only woken up once, about 12 hours ago. You hadn't been in there at the time, her mother had been and you were surprised to find that the ambassador had been close to tears when she came out to tell them the brunette had awoken for a little bit. You had wondered what had happened but you wouldn't ask, you didn't think it was your place.

You want to see her though; you want to make sure she's alright because truth be told you were scared more then you would like to admit when you found her. She was so cold to touch and her lips had been turning blue, there hadn't even been a pulse when you checked for one. For one scary, terrifying moment you had thought she was dead but you weren't going to let her die on you, there was still so much that needed to be said between you.

Sitting in the bleak hospital waiting room in uncomfortable plastic chairs you feel helpless, liking you're doing nothing to help Emily. Of course, you can't help much, the reason she's even in here is because of her self and you know you can't keep her from hurting herself, even though you've tried. You look around at the rest of the team, JJ and Penelope are holding hands, clinging to each other like lifelines and Reid just looks lost, you know he's hurt deeply by this. Hotch is stoic as ever and Rossi is clutching at rosary beads something you'd never seen him do.

You wait for her to awake once more and she does, her mother coming out to inform you. The elder Prentiss is tearful and looks completely devastated and you want to know what's happened but it's not your place, it's never been your place. So instead you guide her to a chair and get her a cup of coffee hoping it'll help in some small way as JJ and Penelope stand to go see. You take that as a good sign, if she's coherent enough to have more than one guest at a time; it should be no problem trying to get answer out of her as to why. Why she'd try to take her own life as she did.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another short one. I'm definitely feeling the angst here. I'll probably end up doing a chapter in everyone's POV, maybe even Elizabeth Prentiss' too. Tell me what you think. Also, I can't decide if I want this to turn out MorganPrentiss or JJ/Prentiss. I was thinking maybe even a menage a toi...? Haha. Again let me know what you think. Review! :) CT._


	4. Chapter 4

**An Attempt in the Dark**

_Elizabeth Prentiss__'s POV _

It's been just over 2 days that you've been sitting here beside your only Childs bedside. You may have a strained relationship with your daughter but you'd do anything for her and you have. So sitting here, watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she _slept_ was heart wrenching. You feel like shaking her, ordering her to wake up and get better but you know that won't happen.

She's depressed, deeply depressed and unfortunately it's not the first time you've seen her like this although it is her first suicide attempt, you think. The last time you saw her lying in a hospital bed like this was when she was 19 and in a drug induced coma. She'd overdosed on cocaine and heroin and even at the time you hadn't been sure it wasn't deliberate. Sitting beside her again brought back those painful memories and you hope with everything you've got that she wakes up this time just like before. Hours later and you're still sitting by her bedside clutching her limp hand. You're saying a prayer when you see the slight flutter of her eyes. You hope this time she'll be coherent enough to actually talk to you and stay awake but you don't think too much on it. A few minutes later her eyes open fully and you've never been more overjoyed to see her beautiful brown orbs than you are in that moment.

'Emily, honey,' you start but she gives a little groan as if in pain and you press the nurses' button.

'Mother?' she asks after a few more moments, 'What are you doing here?' she asks again.

You stare at her in shock, you wonder if she remembers what's happened or if she thinks you're really that heartless. You hold her hand tighter, squeezing it for comfort - more for you then her.

'Emily, you tried to kill yourself,' you state plainly, 'Where did you think I would be?' you ask earnestly and by the sheepishly guilty look upon her face you can tell she thinks the latter of you.

'Mom,' she starts and you smile because it's the first time she's called you anything but _mother_ since she was 16.

'Shhh sweetie, it's okay. You just rest alright?' you tell her as you feel tears pooling in your eyes. You get up then as a nurse enters the room and kiss the crown of her head before speaking again, 'I better go tell your friends you're awake. They'll be so relieved,' you tell her as you make your way out of her room. You turn back to look at her lying in the hospital bed small and weak and you can't help but to hope that she'll eventually get better because you know you couldn't live without your daughter.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another chapter, not too sure about it but it's just a little bit of a filler. I quite enjoyed seeing things from Ambassador Prentiss's POV though so expect to see more of her throughout this story. I've also realised that this will probably be quite long, longer then I had thought for this actually. I've also come to a decision about whether or not it'll be MorganPrentiss, JJ/Prentiss or Morgan/Prentiss/JJ... Haha. I had some good feedback in reviews so I feel quite confident in my choice. _

_Anyway please review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blissful Ends**

_JJ's POV_

Garcia is clinging to you're hand the whole time you're in the waiting room and even though your hand's gone numb, you can't bear to let it go because you need the contact too. You glance up worried though when you feel Garcia shift beside you and you can't help but think something's really wrong, even though you can't see Emily's doctor.

You realise rather quickly though that it was Elizabeth Prentiss' presence that had caused Garcia to move. You just move along with her as she drags you towards Emily's room – extremely anxious about the sight that awaits you. You rather wish you were the one getting coffee for the elder Prentiss and Morgan was taking your place but you have to be strong, for both Garcia and Emily.

You walk, leading Garcia as you do, towards Emily's room and once you reach the door you're not so sure you can go in. You look over to Garcia though and you know that at least one of you have to be strong and composed for the woman on the other side. You push the door open and the first thing you see is Emily laying in the bed, looking small and fragile, gazing intently at the far wall of the room – she doesn't even turn to look at the two of you and you take that as a bad sign.

You hear Garcia sob beside you and you can tell she just can't cope with what's happened, so as she runs out you don't even try to stop her. You look after her for a moment then look back towards the bed Emily is you. You're heart breaks at the look on the brunette's drawn face and you can just tell what she's thinking. You can just tell that the disgusted look on her own face is a reflection of what she thinks Garcia now thinks of her and you need her to know that's not true.

"She's not disgusted Em," you whisper as you move closer, sitting in the plastic chair the Ambassador had been previously on.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is fairly short but that's more because I've never written from JJ's POV before so it'll take some getting used to. Also, I changed the name of this, I think that's obvious though. Please review and I hope you enjoy! :) CT. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Blissful Ends**

_Emily's POV_

You don't turn to look as you hear the door open. You assume it's a doctor or a nurse coming in to check on you, maybe even your mother again. You don't care to greet whoever it is let alone acknowledge them.  
>You hear a muffled sob from the doorway and it catches your curiosity, causing you to look. You see JJ and Garcia, one falling apart physically and the other emotionally and you know you're the cause. You open your mouth to say something but before you can Garcia flees your room like a bat out of hell. You're not surprised she chooses to leave; after all she's probably disgusted at what you've done.<br>'She's not disgusted Em,' JJ whispers quietly as she approaches you. She sits awkwardly beside you on the hard plastic chair your mother had just vacated.  
>'What?' you asked surprised, you hadn't realised you were so easy to read but perhaps you aren't, maybe it's just JJ that can read you so easily.<br>'I know that look Em,' she tells you with a tone that suggests she knows you better than you think. You don't have anything to say to that, what can you say, so you just nod your head in acceptance of what she'd said.  
>An awkward silence engulfs the both of you and you can see JJ playing with her necklace, something you know she does when she's anxious. She looks like she wants to say something, ask something maybe but she does and you're pretty sure it's because she can't find the words. So you decide to ask her a question you'd been wondering about because you need to know who to apologise to for having to find you.<br>'JJ?' you call to her and she looks up at you wide eyed.  
>'Yeah,' she replies cautiously and you can tell she isn't completely ready to talk but you need to know.<br>'Who... Who found me Jayje?' you ask, stammering a little.  
>'Emily, I don't think-' you hear the blonde say.<br>'Who JJ? I need to know,' you tell her softly hoping she can see the need in your eyes.  
>'It was... Derek,' she tells you and you freeze because for some reason in the back of your mind you just knew it would've been him. You cringe internally because after everything you've put him through already you can't even begin to imagine how he felt seeing you like that. You need to apologise to him, even more than if anybody else had found you because you need him to know it wasn't his fault - none of it was his fault.<br>'I need to see him,' you tell the blonde and for a moment it looks like she's going to refuse or argue but she stops herself and just nods, heading for the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, second chapter I've updated today. Aren't you all lucky! Also, just as a reminder, if there is no name at the top of the chapter it means the POV carries on from the last chapter. Just thought I'd point that out. Please review! :) CT.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Blissful Ends**

It's five minutes later when the door to your room finally opens again. You see JJ first and for a scary split second you think Derek's refused to speak with you or see you. That moments over fast however when you see him shift nervously by the door before entering.  
>He stands awkwardly by your bed, not quite looking you in the eye while JJ stands on the other side, offering moral support. You slightly reach out your hand to grab one of his and squeeze it tight, trying to get him to look at you. When he does you give him an apologetic smile before taking a deep breath and starting to speak.<br>'Derek, I am so sorry,' you tell him as you feel your eyes well up with tears, 'I'm so sorry you had to see me like that and you have to know none of what happened was your fault. I'm sorry,' you sob as you feel his hand squeeze yours back. He leans close, over your bed, his free hand caressing your hair in a way that was comfortingly familiar.  
>'Don't apologise baby, you have nothing to be sorry for,' he tells you but you can still hear the pain in his voice.<br>'Derek, I put you through hell and then you had to find me, like..._that_. It's not fair,' you tell him and although you know he knows it's the truth he still won't admit it.  
>'I'm sorry too you know. I should have watched out for you more, I should've known,' he tells you and that's the final straw, you start to cry. You can feel the tears trailing down your cheeks and Derek brushing them away. You also feel a smaller, softer hand gripping your free one and if it hadn't been for that small gesture you would have forgotten JJ was even there. You feel Derek lightly kiss your forehead and as he does you glance over at JJ who has her own tears in her eyes. You don't want her to cry, you hate seeing her sad so you intertwine your fingers with hers, hoping she'll understand the gesture. You watch as she looks down at your joined hands for a moment than looks back up, straight at you with a smile. You smile back at her then turn to Derek who had been watching you both and give him a small smile of his own. He smiles back and laying there holding both their hands a warmth spreads through you, one you hadn't felt in months - one you identify as happiness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Really short I know but I can't help it. It's so much easier to write short little chapters like this but on the plus side it means I update more often! Also, another chapter to come soon. Please review! :) CT. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Blissful Ends**

_Emily's POV_

It's been two weeks since you woke up from your failed suicide attempt 'and despite everything that's happened since then there's still that little voice in your head telling you to off yourself. You don't listen to it of course because despite your previous thoughts of wanting to be selfish, you just can't be anymore. You've seen what your actions have done to your team, your family but especially Derek and JJ.  
>The pair hadn't left your side in almost two weeks, even when you've asked them to give you some space. You know what they're doing and you know you've scared them beyond belief and something tells you they aren't ever going to let you out of their sight again. Fair enough the others haven't left you alone for long either but they've been on cases - cases JJ and Derek have refused to go on. Derek's practically living with you now and you're sure JJ would be too if she didn't have to go home to Henry and Will every night. Even so sometimes she's brings Henry over and stays the night, you've asked how Will feels about that and she always tells you the same thing; he understands that you're like a sister to 'me and I have to look out for you. You still wonder though, would he still be so understanding if he knew JJ shared a bed with both you and Derek on more than one occasion. You don't bother to dwell too much on it though, why should you? He's not your man.<br>That reminds of something, rather someone you've wanted to see since you woke up in the hospital.

_Wesley Palmer. _

A weak little name for a weak little man as Derek had said but you know for a fact he is anything but weak. He had been an UnSub that had become horribly obsessed with you and through all your efforts, and the teams, he'd still managed to kidnap you. Six weeks he'd had you and even though you can compartmentalise with 'the best of them, he'd managed to break you down in only a couple weeks. You hate what he's done to you yet you love him in a sick, twisted kind of way. That's why you're standing just outside the door to a private interrogation room where he's sitting patiently waiting for you. You take a deep breath and open 'the door to see him sitting there looking straight at you with his cold piercing eyes. You gasp at the sight of him, all the air sucked from your lungs because this is the first time you've seen him in months - you hadn't been allowed to see him after you'd been rescued. Bad for your mental health a doctor had said.  
>You close 'the door behind you then move to the seat across from him. You sit down, never taking your eyes from his and you can see the little quirk of a smile on his lips.<br>'Hello Wesley.'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh yes, now this is getting interesting isn't it. BTW, this is set approximately two weeks later.<em>

_I have a whole little backstory in my head and well, I just can't wait to let y'all in on it! Also, for those of you who are thinking that this story'll come to an end anytime soon, well you're quite mistaken. In fact, I believe this story will probably turn out as my longest - chapter wise of course because I write such short chapters. Anyway, again, more to come really, really soon. Stay tuned! Review! :) CT. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Blissful Ends**

_Derek's POV_

You slide the key into the lock, coming home to this apartment almost second nature now. The apartment's dark as the door opens and you're surprised because you'd expected JJ or Emily to greet you at the door. That's when you remember, JJ had needed to leave before you got back because Henry had, had a doctors appointment and Will couldn't take him. You figure she would have left no more than half an hour ago so you wonder why the apartment seems dark and empty.

'Emily?' you call as you make your way further into the house but you receive no answer and you start to panic. You're taken back to that night 17 days ago when you'd first found her lying on her bed, overdosed on sleeping pills and you can't help but hope you won't be stumbling into the same situation. You race towards her bedroom and when she's not there you check every other room in the apartment but she's not there.

You're still immensely worried but now you're downright confused too. You have no idea where she could be, because she isn't at work and she doesn't have a session with her therapist and she would have left a note if she was going anywhere else you're sure. You're last thought is she's with JJ because it's the only other logical option. So you pick up the phone and dial the blonde's number because if you phoned and spoke with Emily herself you know she'd pick up on your worry. The phone rings twice before it's picked up and you've never been so glad to hear the younger blonde's voice than now.

'Jareau,' she answers professionally even though you can hear Henry chatting away in the background.

'Jayje, it's me,' you tell her trying not to sound worried, 'You don't happen to have Emily with you do you?' you ask trying to be casual. She pauses and you just know that means something bad is about to happen.

'Erm, no, she's not. I thought she was still at the apartment,' she tells you, 'When I left she was still at the apartment!' she stresses and you close your eyes to try and keep your temper in check.

'When did you leave Jay because I'm here now and she's not,' you ask in a tone crossing between frustrated and desperate.  
>'Not more than half an hour ago,' she replies and you sigh in relief. She couldn't have gotten far in half an hour, could she?<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, apparently I'm really feeling the angsty side of life lately. Haha. Thanks to mindspsychoaddict who reviewed the last couple of chapters and also thanks to all my other reviewers too! <em>

_Please review, thanks. :) CT._


	10. Chapter 10

**Blissful Ends**

_Emily's POV_

You can't help the fluttering of your heart as you look at him. He's looking straight back at you, a fierce intensity in his eyes and you have to break eye contact.  
>'I'm surprised to see you Emily,' he tells you in that gruff, manly voice of his that doesn't match his name. 'It's been months,' he tells you and you nod in agreement.<br>'Apparently it would have been bad for my mental health but I tried to kill my self a couple of weeks ago, so...' you trail off looking down at your hands.  
>'Kill yourself? Now why would you try such a thing Emily?' He asks you, sounding just a little disbelieving.<br>You shrug your shoulders; you don't particularly feel like talking about your attempted suicide anymore. Even though_ you_ were the one to bring it up.  
>'I appealed that you not get the death penalty you know,' you tell him, not so subtlety changing the subject. You can tell by his facial expression that he hadn't known it was you that appealed on his behalf.<br>'Now why would you do that? I'm sure your team weren't very happy about that,' he taunts you, leaning back in his chair.  
>'They don't know,' you reply tersely, fidgeting with your fingernails.<br>'What?' he exclaims shocked, 'Not even you're precious little Derek?' he asks and with a swift shake of your head he continues, 'You know, you begged and cried for Derek to come and save you those first few weeks. You had this foolish notion that he'd come for you like a knight in shining armour and he didn't but you never gave up on him though. He wasn't the only one you begged for either, a JJ, popped in every now and then. Imagine my surprise when I finally figured out who JJ was - never thought you'd go both ways if I do say so," he taunted and you can't help but feel threatened by his words. You decide it's time to leave, you're not sure if you've done the right thing by visiting him. Still, you hadn't been able to help yourself and maybe it'd been a good thing you had; _to get it out of your system_. You stand up, ignoring whatever else he's trying to say to you and simply leave the visitation room. As you walk out you wonder if JJ or Derek have realised you're not at your apartment yet. They probably have you conclude, it's been just over an hour since you left your apartment and you're sure that they're both beside themselves. You feel kind of bad for making them worry, because you know they will be, so you decide to call them from the car park, just to let them know you haven't jumped of a bridge or anything.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Right oh, this is the tenth chapter. Sorry it took so long, just haven't had a lot of time over the last couple of weeks. Also, to clear up any confusion, she is visiting Wesley Palmer in jail. The last Emily chapter I had it was meant to be visitation room not interogation room, so sorry about the mix up. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! :) CT. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Blissful Ends**

_JJ's POV_

"Emily Marie Prentiss; where the hell, are you?" you screech into the phone, even making your own ears hurt from the sound. _Fuck Jayje,_ you hear Derek mutter from behind you. You don't care, all you care about is finding out where Emily is and if she's okay.

"I'm fine Jayje," she tells you and you feel your blood boil because she has not answered your question. You are glad she is okay though but you'd be even better if she'd tell you where she is.

"Where are you Em?" you ask calmer now. You can feel Derek's presence behind you, not touching you but close enough to share body heat and breath. You suspect you're new sense of calmness has something to do with the dark skinned agents proximity to your body but you can't dwell on that now. Now you must focus on Emily.

You can sense Emily hesitating on the phone before she answers, whispering; "I went to see Wesley."

You can feel a sharp intake of breath from behind you and you know its Derek's way of trying to control his anger. He had very nearly killed Wesley Palmer when they'd found Emily, it'd had only been your hand over his that had stopped him. You remember telling him that killing him wouldn't be helping Emily, that you're focus should be on Emily – like it had been for the whole time she'd been in Palmer's captivity.

You want to ask her why she'd go to see Wesley Palmer but you can't. Deep down inside you fear that she has not gotten over her Stockholm or even that she is still '_in love_' with Palmer. Your heart aches at the thought and you are sure Derek's does too because the strongest bond between you and Derek is Emily.

_Just come home_, you hear yourself tell her as Derek wraps and arm around your shoulders. You and Derek sit yourselves down on her sofa, his arm still wrapped around you, a comfort as much for him as it is for you. You both sit there waiting for your missing piece; your everything; your Emily.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry. It's been a long time but I just haven't been in the right frame of mind to write this. Now though, I'm back! I'm going to try to update this everyday or every second day. I can't promise though because now I get even more limited access to the computer than I did when I last updated. <em>

_Anyway, I suppose this chapter kind of makes obvious the 'ship I'll be trying. If it isn't obvious for you, well, you'll figure it out soon. Hehehe. Also, with this chapter I wanted to show the growing relationship and feelings between JJ and Morgan and how they relate to each other and their shared feelings for Emily. _

_On another note, I plan to try and update all my fics in the next two weeks. I've made some major progress on all of them, except The Things They Left Behind which I fear I may not continue. Different Shades, One Mistake and Her Wilful Desires should hopefully each have another chapter up by the end of the week. _

_Please review! LT. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Blissful Ends**

_Emily's POV_

You hesitate at your front door, not sure what to expect. You assume both Derek and JJ are waiting for you inside but you're not sure you can face them. You know they'll demand to know why you'd want to see Wesley; you have no answer for them though.  
>You hope they'll leave the questions till later, so it gives you time to compose your self. You know if you were to answer their questions now, you wouldn't be able to give them proper answers. Your head is still confused and messed up from your visit with Wesley; you are unstable from his words, you just need some time to sort it out.<br>Taking a deep breath to calm your self, you unlock your door and step into the foyer. Your apartment is quiet and for a moment you think maybe you're wrong, maybe JJ and Derek aren't here after all. The thought is quickly wiped from your mind however as you hear JJ call to you.  
>"Emily? Is that you?" She calls as both she and Derek make their way towards the foyer.<br>"Hey," you reply with a fake smile, hoping they'll accept the falseness in it but you know them, you know that neither of them will accept anything less than real from you. Especially now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This and chapters 12 and 13 were meant to be up last night but then my sister-in-law went into labour and had her baby, so I was a bit busy. Haha. I now have a new little nephew, who at the moment is named Boy...lol. I spent most of today with my brother and sis-in-law at the hospital throwing out baby names. The favourites were Ezekial, Tobias, Preston and Wade...so, anyone have name suggestions? LOL. <em>

_Anyway, chapters 12 and 13 should be up soon as well, within the next couple of hours at least. Please review! LT :)_


End file.
